Black Shuck (The Conjuring Universe)
The Black Shuck, also known as the Werewolf and the Hellhound, is an antagonist in the The Conjuring franchise. It is a demonic Hellhound that kills humans and animals alike. It was portrayed by Douglas Tait, who also portrayed Gruagach in the 2019 Hellboy film and the Polybius Creature in Dimension 404. History Past The Black Shuck was first investigated by demonologists Ed and Lorraine Warren after a string of livestock deaths in England. The Warrens tied the deaths to the Hellhound known as the Black Shuck, and were able to bind and contain it to a book about it. They then took the book back to their home in the United States, blessed it, and locked it in their occult museum. ''Annabelle Comes Home'' Many years later, the Warren's daughter Judy is at home being babysat by a girl named Mary Ellen and her friend, Daniela Rios. Daniela Rios had just suffered the loss of her father, and waited until the other girls were absent to sneak into the occult museum and try to find a tool to contact her late father. While inside, she touches several haunted and cursed items, including the coins taken from the corpses. She unlocks and opens the case of Annabelle the Doll, but forgets to lock it back up when she leaves. With the demon now set loose, it draws energy and brings the Black Shuck and other spirits to its aid. The girls find the Warren's case files, and read up on the Black Shuck and its case. As Mary Ellen's boyfriend Bob is leaving the house, he is suddenly attacked by the Black Shuck in the yard, and runs and hides in the Warrens' chicken coop. The Black Shuck stalks around outside, looking for Bob. A chicken wanders out, and is promptly killed by the werewolf. When Judy goes out to retrieve Mary Ellen's inhaler from her car, the Black Shuck attacks the car, smashes the windows, and tries to claw through the roof to get to Judy. Judy flees with the Black Shuck in close pursuit, but Bob appears and defends her by swinging at the monster with his guitar, though the noncorpreal Hellhound is unaffected and chases him back to the coop. Judy, Mary Ellen, and Daniela manage to get the Annabelle doll and, after avoiding the other spirits set loose, are able to lock it back in the case, defeating it and cutting off power to the Black Shuck and other spirits. ''The Conjuring 3'' Werewolves have been confirmed to be the main focus of the upcoming 2020 film The Conjuring 3, indicating it may be a Black Shuck prequel or involve the Black Shuck in some way. Gallery ACH.jpg|The Black Shuck on the poster for Annabelle Comes Home. Navigation Category:Horror Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Monsters Category:Noncorporeal Category:Genderless Category:Mute Category:Enigmatic Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Demon Category:Homicidal Category:Murderer Category:Predator Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Animals Category:Humanoid Category:Lycanthropes Category:Stalkers Category:Mongers Category:Brutes Category:Wrathful Category:Destroyers Category:Karma Houdini Category:Conspirators Category:Satanism Category:Fictionalized Category:Nameless Category:Malefactors Category:Magic Category:Paranormal Category:Evil from the Past Category:Immortals Category:The Conjuring Villains